bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexandra Remier
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. '"You're a bad lier Ren." ~Lexandra Remier to Ren Krawler in ''Escape From Darkness. 'Lexandra Remier (i.e. Lex) '''is a new character in Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. Lex is also seen in Rise Of Dark Nebula. She is a battler of Neathian decent and the only Helies brawler. Lex is the sister of the Neathian Castle Knights former Commander Jin Remier. Her Gaurdian Bakugan in the only Helies bakugan in excistence Helies Stratiniod. She currently resides on Gundalia after the Neathian-Gundalian War. She is the mother of Sydney Krawler in the next generation. Facts '''Name - '''Lexandra Remier '''Aliases -' Lex Princess's Gaurd Dog (given by Sid, picked up by rest of Minor Twelve) Kazarina's Lap Dog (later dropped after the war between Neathia and Gundalia) Mom (only by Sydney) Aunt Lex (only by James and Alec) 'Gendar - '''female '''Race -' Neathian 'Planet -' Neathia (in Gundalian Invaders only) Gundalia 'Age - '''16 in Gundalian Invaders and Rise Of Dark Nebula 17 in Metchtanium Surge '''Attribute -' Pyrus (before meeting Gaurdian bakugan) Helies 'Gaurdian Bakugan - '''Helies Stratiniod Pyrus Lumino Dragoniod (temporarily) '''Occupation -' Helies Battle Brawler (former) Castle Knight (former) Helies Member of Minor Twelve Orders Member of the Gundalian Forces Neathian Spy (former) Kazarina's Personal Assistent (former) 'First Appearence -' Episode 3 The Visitor 'Relatives - '''Stratiniod - Gaurdian Bakugan Jin Remier - older brother, deceased Queen Fabia Sheen - supposed to be sister-in-law Serena Sheen - supposed to be sister-in-law Ren Krawler - crush as of Gundalian Invaders, dating in Mechtanium Surge and Rise Of Dark Nebula Sydney Krawler - future daughter in Rise Of Dark Nebula Appearence In her true Neathian form Lex has long black hair and the solid eyes typical of Neathians but in a stormy gray color. She wears a long black dress with a mini skirt and no sleeves. She has black boots and detachable black "sleeves" on her arms that are like the sleeves of Fabia's dress. As a Castle Knight, Lex wears their uniform but with gray highlights and a gray gem on the top of her right hand from where her Battlegear is stored and forms. In her human form, Lex wears a long sleeved red button down top with a black pleated mini skirt. Her black hair changes from it's normal long and loose style to being pulled back in black ribbon while she and Lena are working in the Biological Labratory. She wears thigh high black leather boots. She keeps her stormy grey eyes. Personality Lex very tempermental both in and out of the battle enviroment. While she is normally calm outside of a bakugan battle, Lex can become easily irritated and her teperment can flare at the smallest thing. However she does have control over her temper. How bad her temper flares is solely dependent on the situation: something like messing around with her teamates or her Gardian Bakugan won't result in anything more serious then perhaps a wrestling match(i.e. this happened once with Mason in Gundalian Invaders). She has a love and talent for battling that isn't quite like her fellow Neathians. She also has a good sense of judging others, and reading people's body language to guess their thoughts. Aside from her stubborness and quick violent temper, Lex is also very easy going on a normal or good day. She has a level of patience and trust in her teamates and partner. Lex is also understanding, clever and warm hearted. She hates it when the group is forced to split up for once reason or another often causing her temper to go off (i.e. like when Ren broke up the group into three seperate assignments after Dark Nebula attacked). History Lexandra Skills And Abilities As the only Helies brawler, Lex has a few very Gundalian-like abilities. '''Ice Manipulation ~ '''Lex is able to form small items out of ice with her hands, which is reminescent of Kazarina's, Gill's and Barodius's abilities involving shooting bolts of energy from their hands. While there isn't a set limit on what Lex can form from this ability there are three spacific ways we see this ability of her's being used over again: fan-like formations mostly used for defense, covering the ground with a sheet of ice and shooting spikes of ice from her hands. '''Temperature Manipulation Dependent On Mood ~ '''While she can manipulate the temperature around her depending on her mood, this ability has it's limitations. 1) She can only effect the imdiate surrounding area and 2) She can only lower the temperature, not raise it. '''Immunity To Stratiniod's Freezing Contact ~ '''Lex is the only person....at least that we see....who isn't effected by Strata's instant freezing ability when she comes into physical contact with the bakugan for any length of time. '''Hand To Hand Combat Expert ~ '''As a Neathian, Lex shares their normal ability at advanced hand to hand combat skills. Relationships Fabia Sheen - Lex and Fabia have been shown as very close friends with an almost sister relationship. It was the Neathian Princess that introduced Lex and Strata to the queen, which lead to the Helies pair joining the Castle Knights and their mission on Gundalia during the war. Allthough they act like simple friends around each other, it's been noted that there are certain times where Lex can not refuse an order that the princess giver her. (i.e. when Fabia ordered Lex to kep quite about her joining the Neathian, Mason, Ren and Nurzak to storm the lab and free the others.) This is due to the respect that the Helies Battler still holds for the Haos Brawler as Princess of her home planet. Jin Remier - Lex's older brother and the former Commander of the Castle Knights, as well as Princess Fabia's fiancée not much is touched on as far as his relationship with Lex. Though, according to Queen Serena, while Jin and Lex did get along well as siblings the female of the pair was never really as close to her brother as a sister should be. Queen Serena Sheen - As her superior Lex has respect for the Neathian Queen. Allthough not much is known about their relationship, it is clear that Queen Serena has some level of personal care for Lex and knows the Helies battler well. This is considering the fact that it seems like the queen realizes Lex's feelings for Ren Krawler....a Gundalian Darkus battler.....and she uses this to make the Helies battler see the whole war with Gundalia through Fabia's eyes. Helies Stratiniod - As partners Strata and Lex are inseperable from each other. Because Lex grew up on her own, the Helies bakugan is actually a motherly figure in the Neathian's life....not beyond scolding the battler or warning her.At the same time Strata and Lex are also very good friends, with the Helies bakugan often liking to mess with her battler for fun. Ren Krawler - drawn to the Darkus Battler since thier first meeting curious about him and his partner bakugan, Lex seems to have an understanding of sorts when it comes to Ren as far as his motivations for his actions. That is untill Twelve Orders start to pick off his teamates one at a time anyway. Lex likes to mess around with the Gundalian and can see through his facades telling him he is a bad lier. Despite being on opposite sides of the war for most of the series, Lex has a high regard of both respect and trust in the Gundalian that Strata calls foolish many a time. At the same time Ren also seems to be able to easily irritate Lex, surpising both Marucho and Ren when the Neathian lost her temper completely on the later during a battle where Ren was fighting Marucho and Lex alongside Nurzak. It takes time before Lex eventually realizes her feelings that have been developing toawrds the Gundalian some time after they take control of Bakugan Interspace from the Battle Brawlers. Though it is never directly stated, it is silently understood that Lex and Ren are dating in Mechtanium Surge. Sydney Krawler is their future daughter. Barodius - perhaps the very object of Lex's loathing in the beginning of the series the only reason the Helies battler hates Barodius is for leading the attack on her home planet, however later on continuing to the end of the series her loathing is for the Gundalian Emperor's manipulation of Ren Krawler and Darkus Linehalt due to her romantic feelings for the leader of the Minor Twelve Orders. Darkus Linehalt - Linehalt is Ren's Gaurdian Bakugan and the last of the Dark Bakugan. Lex has been shown to have the same kind of trust and understanding in the Darkus bakugan that she has in his battle partner. When Queen Serena used the Darkus pair as an example to make Lex see the war with Gundalia through Fabia's eyes, Lex admitted that.....had Ren suffered the same or related fate that Jin had and Linehalt was taken by Kazarina.....she would act just as reckless as Fabia to retrive the Darkus bakugan from the Labratory. This is thought of a combination of the Helies battler's deeper feelings for Ren as well as her sense of comeradie and friendship towards Linehalt himself. Lena Isis - Lena is one of the first two Gundalians that Lex met when she first arrived on Gudnalia. Both battlers have a few similarities from their related attrubutes to their scientific knowledge. They always seem to know where the other one is and/or what the other is up to, because Mason made a sarcastic remark once about it when Lena asked about Lex's whereabouts stating, "She's probably running some kind of errand for Kazarina. She is her lap dog anyway." Lena was the first of her friends that Lex battled against when she returned to the Castle Knights with Strata. Mason Brown - Mason and Lex's relationship is often compared to a romantic couple mostly by Zenet throughout the series. Though Lex's relationship with him is one of the stronger ones she has with a Gundalian, it's different from the one she has with Ren. The two battlers are always either arguing with each other or coming up with a new way to irritate the other. These incidences have never gotten beyond name-calling-like status though and seem to almost be a sign of normalcy by the way the other members of the Minor Twelve Orders take them and act in response. At the same time there is proof that the two are rather fond of each other such as Mason giving Lex her alias of "Snowflake" and when Lex rushed Mason with a joyful embrace when he and Nurzak returned to Neathia with Dan on Dragoniod Collases. All in all, Lex's and Mason's realationship is more that of a sister and her older brother as noted by Queen Serena when she speaks of her observations regarding the Helies Battler's actions since he and Ren have joined the Nathians against Barodius. Zenet Surrow - Zenet is one of the first Gundalians that Lex met when she arrived on Gundalia. Because of it, and much like Lex's relationship with Princess Fabia of Neathia, the Haos and Helies battlers have a sisterly-like bond with each other. Lex values Zenet as a friend to the point where the Helies battler almost didn't report to Queen Serena and (then Captain) Elright who were her superiors on more then one occasion. After reporting to her Neathian superiors, Lex had negative feelings because she felt like she was betraying Zenet's trust as a friend in her. Had the future of Neathia not rested on the outcome of the war with Gundalia, Lex would have more then likely not reported what information she had found out about the Gundalian's movements and plans to her superiors because of this. Jesse Glenn - Not many details are known about Lex and Jesse's relationship, other then they have a respect for each other and see each other as freinds and allies. In fact, aside from Mason, Jesse seems to be Lex's regular battling partner until she leaves Gundalia to go back to Neathia. Lex is the only other person, aside from Zenet, shown that can understand Jesse's performer's-banter. Sid Arkale -Not many details are known about Lex's realationship status with Sid, other then they are appearently well aquainted friends and Sid likes to mess with the Neathian in much the same way Mason does. In fact, together with Mason, it almost seems that Sid replaces Jin as Lex's older brother. Teasingly the girl has even referred to the former Pyrus Battler as her 'Big Brother'. Kazarina - Lex has a hate towards Kazarina...which is later on ironic due to the fact that she is shown to be on good terms with Lumagrowl (Kazarina's orgional bakugan) in the Dark Nebula Arc. She hates Kazarina for her part in the "deaths" of Lena and Jesse, not that of her elder brother notably, while she worked under the Gundalian Haos battler during the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina. Nurzak - Lex's relationship with Nurzack had a rocky start that evetually smoothed out. During the war between Neathia and Gundalia, Lex had nothing but loathing for Nurzack like she had for all the Twelve Order Members...particulalrly for their parts in the supposed deaths of the Gundalian Agents. This is most best seen when Lex attacks Nurzak after Dan brings him and Mason back from between dimensions in ''Genisis, during which it takes both Ren and Mason working together to hold the Neathian back from the Gundalian Subterra battler and even then Fabia had to order Lex to leave Nurzack alone. Since peace started between Neathia and Gundalia however, Lex has formed a new kind of respect towards Nurzak as her superior. Sydney Krawler - Sydney is Lex's daughter with Ren twenty years into the future. Though it may not seem like it, Lex begins to become very maternal during the start of the second half of Rise Of Dark Nebula towards Sydney and the other members of the newly renamed Visitors...as does Zenet and Lena on several occasions. Lex is close to Sydney from the start and pulls the white haired girl into her sisterhood of sorts with the Haos and Aquos Gudnalian battlers and their bakugan. Trivia *Before settling on Ren as Lex's crush and eventuall boyfriend, possibilities included: Mason, Jesse and Shun. *It's hinted in Mechtanium Surge that Lex and Rafe might have had some kind of romantic realtionship with each other before the Neathian-Gundalian War. *Lex and Ren are dating in Mechantanium Surge, though it is never directly stated, and have been since....presumably anyway......since Ren and Linehalt joined the Neathian's side during the war. If this was teh case, however, then it was unoffical. They are presumed to be offically dating since the end of Gundalian Invaders as a whole arc. *At one point Lex was thought about as a Gundlaian, but it was then changed because it was thought a Neathian and Gundalian relationship was more interesting. *It's interesting that the two main Neathian characters (Lex and Fabia) are both female and both have a deep rooted score to settle with Kazarina...though Lex's doesn't appear until later on during Gundalian Invaders. *Ren and Lex end up having one child. It's a daughter named Sydney Krawler and she is a Darkus battler like her father keeping his white hair but her mother's solid grey eyes. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Leonidas. Sydney is the only Gundalian-Neathian Cross, and was named after Sid....which is also her knickname only spelled S-Y-D. *Had Barodius been succesfull in taking over Neathia and The Sacred Orb, then Lex and Strata would act as assasins due to their abilities and perfect positions. This never happened though and isn't addressed, but rather implied. *Ren and Lex's relationship can be interperated as a reference to the idea that dark and cold are often paired together. *Though Helies colors are grey and white, Lex wears red clothes. This may be reminicent of her days as a Pyrus battler. *Her attribute is the ice element, but she has a very warm personality *Though she uses ice as her attribute, Lex's battling style overall is very much that of a Pyrus battler's like Dan or Sid. Direct. Aggressive. Physical contact going on a whim. This may have to do with her days as a Pyrus battler herself. *Lex is a former Pyrus battler and a Neathian, on the opposite side Ren is a Darkus battler and a Gundalian. Quotes "You're a bad lier Ren."(to Ren) "You idiots were taking too long."(to Ren and Mason after blasting the Lab door with spikes of ice) "I know the truth Ren. In fact I'm sure I knew what was really going on during that and our last battle too, it's just I was so angry it was clouding my head. You never had any intention of handing me and Strata over to Barodius did you?!" to Ren during their second battle in Sid Returns! "You've got to be kidding. I've watched Fabia deal with losing Jin and theres no way I'm going through the same thing Ren." to Ren when she tosses Strata into the battle alongside Linehalt to take on Gill and Krakix with the Darkus pair "Well yeah. Spending a lot of time around you guys would make even the most sane person go nuts every once and awhile." (to Minor Twelve Orders) "I trust you and Avior just fine Mason. It's the Twelve Order members next to you guys I don't trust!" (to Mason about Nurzack and Sabator) frustrated Lex using her ice manipulation ability.jpg|a frustrated Lex using her ice manipulation ability Lex ticked off while tag teaming up with Ren against Gill in a battle for the first time.jpg|Lex battling with Ren Krawler(not seen) for the first time against Gill(not seen) as a team Lex yelling at Ren when she learns about Jesses supposed death while teaming up with Marucho.jpg|Lex yelling at Ren Krawler(not seen) during their battle when the Darkus battler tries to take her and her bakugan back to Gundalia Close up of Lex worried or otherwise concerned about something.jpg|Lex worried or otherwise concerned about something